fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC8 / Transcript
Next Generation Arc, Episode 8: Into the Capulet Ramen Shop! Juliet and Cordelia! Narrator: (Juliet, Rosette and their familiars visited a popular shop located in the Izumo Village. This is where they met the female Kitsune who is Juliet's childhood friend, Cordelia! Meanwhile, Leontes is angry at Aion because of his two failures of defeating both Onmyouji-Precures, he to defeat them himself. Despite that Suzaku refuses to obey orders and that the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop is damaged because of the Ayakashi, Cure Amaterasu had defeated them with the solar power! Of course, the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop is repaired with this new Divine Talisman which allowed to repaired from damage!) Into the Heian High School, at classroom, Juliet is sit on the chair as she written answers to questions about of the Heian era. Juliet: (Next question, during the Heian era in 794 A.D, who is the the 50th emperor of Kyoto? The answer is... Emperor Kanmu...) Hermione is sit on the chair as she written answers to questions. Hermione: (Into the Honnouji incident on June 21, 1582... Mitsuhide Akechi had betrayed Nobunaga Oda during the rebellion which lead him into suicide...) The bell sounded mean the end of classroom. Teacher: Well, the history class is over! The teacher take history sheets. Juliet: Eh, Hermione, the name of our high school, it was named after the Heian period? Hermione: Yup, this high school is named after it. But this high school is not the only one to been named after the ancient eras. The Sengoku Nursery School, the Meiji Elementary School, the Edo Middle School and the Nara University School, they are named after the historical eras from the ancient Japan. Later when Juliet and Hermione are walking in the hallway. Juliet: Aaah, I was hungry for just now. I just remember I prepare my bento for lunch. She frowned and the angry veins appeared on Hermione's head that give a comic effect. Hermione: Jeez, you're hungry as usual at every break and late afternoon! You cannot hide the rumbling of your stomach?! That's "dorororo" is noisy! Juliet: '''It's not my fault! Don't forget I was a Hanyou! And they have the reputation of having a monstrous appetite! She go to take her bento from her school bag. '''Juliet: As this is my bento for lunch, it will calm my hungry stomach! But, she quickly realized that her bento box has disappeared. Juliet: Gone?! Gone?! Gone?! My precious bento lunch! With the onigiri, sandwiches, and even a bowl of curry that Romeo prepared for me! Hermione: Hey, what's wrong, Juliet? Juliet: I have not, my bento lunch... Hermione: What?! Wait! But she soon seen that her bento box has also disappeared from her school bag. Hermione: Eeeeeh?! Our bento boxes are disappeared?! Juliet and Hermione glared together before they yelled in unison. Hermione and Juliet: Rosette?! In the cafetaria from the high school, Rosette had eaten Juliet and Hermione's snack of their bento boxes with the chopsticks. Rosette: Hmmm, it's really delicious these foods, a real delight! Even better than mine, they should better cook for... Suddenly, Juliet pulls Rosette's ear, she frowned and the angry veins appeared on her head that give a comic effect. Juliet: Yooh Rosette... Are you the one who eaten our lunches? She makes her innocent expression of her face. Rosette: Eeh, what's going on, Juliet? I did not eat your lunch. Juliet grabs Rosette's blue tie angrily. Juliet: What's going on?! What the hell with the "what's the hell is going on"?! I know it's you who eat our bento lunches! Rosette gasped and has widened eyes. Juliet: Where are our bento lunches?! Raaaah!! Rosette had the scary expression on her face. Rosette: Aah please! You're not gonna hit me in high school?! Romeo and Chrno looked and attended this scene between Juliet and Rosette. Juliet: You were not expecting what? That I'm tapping you until you finally have to confes?! Hermione picked up the bento box who was hers. Hermione: It was my bento lunch, and it's empty. Rosette makes her widened eyes and clenches her teeth as she's scary while Juliet gets mad and is preparing to beaten Rosette. Chrno and Romeo rushed quickly to stop them while both girls are struggling. Juliet: Rosette! Bastard! You eat our food once again! I'll blast you off, blondie! I never forgave you now! I'll throw you into the moon! I swore that the next lunch for Rosette will be the puke as food! Aaah! Chrno: We have to hold them back! Romeo: Rosette! Juliet! Stop fighting within the high school! Juliet: Let me go! I need to hit her! She deserved a lesson! Rosette: You want to fight! Come here I'm waiting for you, Juliet! Juliet: Damn, I'll crush your blondie face! Romeo and Chrno: Stop! Hermione has her arms crossed and making her serious expression. Hermione: Let them they go to fighting each one another, if they need to beating themselves... And then there was another very popular shop located in the Izumo Village, it's called the "Capulet Ramen Shop"... Juliet: Dammit Rosette, you're gonna pay for it! Later in the late afternoon where students leaving from the Heian High School, they walking into Kyoto and then the Izumo Village. Juliet: Damned blondie of Rosette! Because of her I have nothing else to eat! Hermione, didn't you have anything to give me to calmed my hungry tummy? She had hand placed on her tummy rumbling again and more noisely than usual. Hermione frowned and the angry veins appeared on her head that gave a comic effect. Hermione: You're gonna stop with this annoying noise?! It's always the same with your belly gurgling as a growling wolf! You're a glutton moreover! I get it why the Guardians of Yomi you one nicknamed the "Hungry Wolf of Capulet", you have that your only concern to get a good bowl of rice or a large grilled steak roasted on the barbecue! Juliet: Whose fault is it according to you? You annoy me since earlier for have looking for trouble! Hermione: We could go in the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop for eating these okonomiyaki, I had money. But I pay not for you, try to get the money! Anyway, you are mowed! She stop herself, and became angry with the angry veins appeared on her head. Juliet: Hermione, you're a skinflint bastard! Hermione: Hey, it's my money and does what I want! You're a poor moneyless princess our what?! Juliet gritted her teeth and few tears on her eyes as she was upset from Hermione's selfish words. Hermione: There is only the rich nobles like me who do what they want for luxury and high quality food! It's only your problem! You only have to buy food with your own money, never I pay food or give money for you! No no no no and even no! Juliet: Uwaaaaaannn!!! Waaaaaaahh aaaaaah! I want to eat! Pay the food for me! Uueeeeenn!!! Whaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!! Hermione hit Juliet's head while the bump appears on her head, the angry veins appeared on their heads, while Juliet waved her arms and tears spring from a comical manner. Hermione: Stop crying like a baby!!! Behave like a mature princess! And I never gave money!! Juliet: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!! Suddenly, someone open the shoji door from the shop, it's Cordelia, Juliet's childhood friend and caretaker. Cordelia: Shut up! You're too loud! Go to arguing elsewhere!! Juliet stop suddenly crying as she looked at her. Cordelia: It's you Juliet? You want something? Unless you want to bought a bowl of ramen. Juliet: Cordelia? Cordelia: This shop where I worked is the Capulet Ramen Shop. Juliet: How's the ramen? This is not the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop? Can you tell me what it is? Cordelia: The ramen is a soup bowl of Japanese noodles made of pasta in a base broth fish or meat and often seasoned with miso or soy sauce, imported from China in the early twentieth century. But, Juliet, I thought you never eat ramen before? Juliet: Sorry, I had not any money, and I go home to take her own money to buy a bowl of ramen. But her tummy gurgles again more than usual as she was still very hungry. Cordelia: I did not let you go with an empty stomach! *wink and smiled* Come to eat in the Capulet Ramen Shop, and you can pay... Juliet is very glad as her eyes are sparkling. Juliet: It's serious?! Inside of the Capulet Ramen Shop, Cordelia prepares two bowls of ramen for Hermione and Juliet, she was very glad and drooled when she looked at her bowl of ramen posed on the counter bar.Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Transcripts